The story of NH
by Nartzim
Summary: This is my first story where I will use the characters from Naruto Home a danish RPG and create a whole new story involving both RPCs and the original characters


I made this story after I've been roleplaying on a danish site called Naruto home. On this page I made the character Keiran which I will use as the main character, but many other RPCs will be seen in this story, but I will also use many of the original characters.

The sun was setting behind the green forest as the team could see the village gate a few hundred meters away. It had been a long day for the four jounins as they slowed down. They had been out to patrol the boarders around The Rice Field Country where they all lived at the ninja village named Oto Gakure.

The leader of the team was a young man called Keiran, his specially was his great mind and the amazing genjutsu techniques which was nearly as great as any Uchiha or Kurama clan member. The second was a big man named Ryuk and with his two katanas no one would be able to let a finger on him, third and fourth were siblings, but that didn't mean they resembled each other, actually it was closer to the opposite cause the older brother was a doton specialist while the younger sister were wind, but together they made a fine couple.

"Okay I'll report to headmasters while you other go some rest, understood!" Keirans voice was loud and clear and didn't sound as a question at all, it was actually a direct order which not even Ryuk would be able to complain to, but on the other hand, why should he, the headmasters were a bunch of morons which no one on the team would want to talk to more than most likely.

The city was filled with life and people ran around, children were playing on the streets as mothers came out to call for dinner. The once deadly city had become much more peaceful since the attack on Konoha nearly 2 years ago, but everyone was beginning to feel worried. No one knew what it was, but everyone knew that it was coming. Maybe Konoha would attack them, and maybe Suna Gakure would help them in the attack. No there wasn't any reason for that! Orochimaru wasn't even in the city anymore. He was running around the country with his team and that damn Uchiha kid.

Keiran had great respect for Orochimaru, many years ago he had been saved by the great sannin and he still felt that he had a debt to repay the great ninja, so whenever there was a mission for him, then he would take it. But that didn't mean that he had high thoughts about the headmasters of the village, no just like many of the other ninja did Keiran not think very highly about them, actually he was one of the ninjas who would be eager to cut off their head, but he could do that because of Orochimaru.

As Keiran stepped into the great hall where they got their missions noticed there were only two out of five sitting behind the table today. That had to mean the headmasters had a meeting going on right now, but what it were about didn't anyone know.

"My mission is done and everyone has gone home to rest." He started and saw directly into a couple of calm blue eyes. "Nothing were to be noticed. The traps are still fully functionally so the boarders should be safe for now." No reaction was to be found in the headmaster's eyes but Keiran kept calm and continued his report. "But I would still suggest that we put up a new watchtower near Valley of End. If they attack that would be their striking point." No a reaction showed up, but not a good one.

The headmaster closed his eyes and folded his hands under his chin. He had already heard that a hundred time before so why did this ignorant jounin continue to ask the same question over and over again? Did he really think that he knew something that they didn't? No their striking point wouldn't be at that Valley, no it would be a few miles down the river. It would be easier to get their people across that point and there were already plenty of traps placed there. The headmaster shook his head.

"Once again my answer is no! We will not waste our resources on such a silly thing and if you doesn't stop bother us with that nonsense then you won't be having any more missions at the boards! Do you understand what I am saying Shakon-sensei?"

Keiran was just about to throw that idiot through the hall or smash him with a genjutsu or two but he had to keep control over his body. If first he attacked once, then he would end his life in a little cell hundreds of feet underground. Keiran just nodded with a face there showed his dissatisfaction about that conclusion.

"You can go now!" The headmaster said and called the next jounin and his students forward to hear the rapport of today. Keiran stared at the headmaster for a moment before he turned around. He had to meet Ichiro at the Dojo in less than an hour to spare at their genjutsu. Ichiro was one of the few other genjutsu users which had the power to match Keiran, but until now it had always been Keiran who walked away with the victory.

As he walked through the streets he noticed that all the people had gone away, not a single one were to be seen down the road and the silence were complete. Suddenly he stopped and looked around. This was strange because usually the streets were filth with people coming back from work. Had he been wrong about the time? No it wasn't that, there was something really wrong here.

Keiran draw a kunai and began to run back. He had to tell the headmasters about this!

"HEY YOU!"

The sound came from behind and Keiran turned around as fast as his body allowed him to. About 10 feet away stood two persons, but Keiran couldn't see who they were because of to black robes with red clouds at it.

"What?" he answered and hold on to his kunai as the closest one of them began walking towards him. He had long white hair and on his back were something there looked like a scythe, but this one had three blades instead of just one.

"We're looking for the snaky guy, seen him lately?" The white haired stopped up at a safe distance as he looked at the ninja in front of him. He seemed to be at least a chunin but would probably be some kind of jounin, but no matter what he was it wouldn't be hard to get rid of him like everyone else.

For a moment Keiran didn't notice anything around him. These guys must be the reason why the whole village is so quiet and they are just searching for Orochimaru! Everyone knew that Orochimaru never came to this village! There was no reason for them to come here.

"Hey redhead! Talk to me!" An obvious anger seemed to take over as the white haired took a few steps closer to Keiran. "So talk you damn thing!" The scythe was quickly removed from his back and held in his hand with a solid grab.

Keiran's attention was quickly turned at the white haired again before he answered with a calm response which didn't seem to fit the white haired. "What do you want from him?"

The white haired turned around and looked at his partner. "I tried it your way so now it's my turn!"

The other guy didn't really seem to care and just nodded with a short move. He wasn't going to help, after all nobody would be able to kill Hidan, so why bother? Only a strong heart would make him take an action.

The white haired smiled and took of the robe and threw it away. "Now you will become my sacrifice to the godly Jashin!" He didn't even finish his sentence before he threw the scythe through the air against Keiran, but Keiran wasn't without brain and he quickly jumped away from it as he showed the four seals, dog, snake, ox and tiger. After a few seconds he disappeared into the thin air.

Hidan made the scythe come back to him and looked around with a pair of angry eyes, why did this ninja disappear and who? That just wasn't possible! At once roots grabbed the two strangers as two big trees grew up and bound them, this were the effect of one of the most effective genjutsus Keiran was in the possession of, from Konoha and by the great genjutsu specialist Kurenai-sensei. A second later Keiran stood up from the ground in front of Hidan and with an emotionless face he coldhearted stabbed his kunai into the head of his opponent. He just needed one hostage to get the information he wanted!

This was a great mistake. Killing Hidan is just as impossible as blowing up the Earth by using a kunai. If not harder, but the attack broke Keirans genjutsu and made Hidan scream him in the head. The pain was forced into the immortal body as he grabbed the shocked Jounin and threw him through the air and into the wall.

Keiran blacked out immediately!


End file.
